Pokemon Platinum
by Kirito2
Summary: It was truly a fateful day when the two met each other. Read as you explore the beautiful region of Sinnoh and read of how a partnership slowly evolves into more. Read of how daring risks and crafty tactics might just win these two the day against the dreadfully evil enemy they face. Skill in battling is necessary to be victorious, so can the duo stop the demise of their home?


Chapter 1

The small town that was nestled in the SouthEast corner of the Sinnoh region, was known as Twinleaf town. In a birds eye view, the town was small. The town itself only went on for about five miles before reaching its borders. No more than several hundred people inhabited the town, a fraction of these being children. They would often play together in the lush green grass as their parents would grin from their porch, peacefully sipping on a beverage. The very essence of spring seemed to reside in this small town, making it one of the more joyful places in the region.  
However, there had been a recent sky rocket in terms of visitors in the town. Tourists had traveled to the town, hopeful to get a glimpse of the rumors.  
These rumors being the legend of the Red Garydos that dwelled within the glistening waters of lake Verity. Oh how the tourists prayed to get a glimpse of the crimson scales that rested on the Garydos' back. Garydos was usually a Pokemon with a bright blue color that painting it's skin. It was a sea serpent creature that wasn't common in Sinnoh. Recently, people have noticed a difference in a Pokemon's coloring. People started calling them shiny's, and they were deemed very rare.

The girl watched as the tv screen flickered to life in the spacious room. The channel was turned on to a news channel, where a young boy was lying about how he saw it. The Red Garydos. He told an untruthful story between gasps for air. The girl shook her head in disbelief at the screen, her bed head swayed from right to left as she performed this action.  
The morning sun rays poured through the window as the young lady made her bed. She had folded extra blankets and sat them on top of each other. They seemed to be neatly stacked so the largest blanket was on the bottom as the smallest blanket sat on top. Her pillows that sat on the opposite end were also stacked in a neat position.  
After she was done making her bed, she leapt down the stairs. Two at a time, it was obvious that she was anticipating her breakfast. Her mom was sitting on the green couch gazing into their flat screen tv. She was watching the news story that the girl had previously watched, but turned off after only a minute later. Her mother was enjoying a bowl of sludgy oat meal.  
You could easily tell the similarities of the mother and daughter. They both had dark hair of raven feather. Their eyes seemed to have the same sapphire gleam, but with a dusky tinge. The young girl also had a beautiful young face, and you could tell that her mother was once the same way.  
As the girl reached into their pantry that was in the kitchen, the young girl spoke.  
" You don't honestly believe that story, do you mom?" Asked the girl.  
" Do I have a choice?" Responded her mother.  
The girl finally grasped a box of cereal and gently set it on a counter top. She took her time finding a bowl in one of the cupboards. Then she set it on the counter next to the box of chocolate cereal.  
" So are you hanging out with Barry today?" Asked the girls mother, changing the subject after half a minute of silence.  
" Yeah," answered the girl as she poured the cereal into the bowl. " We wanted to check out the lake for ourselves, we decided to get up early to see it, you know, to beat the rush."  
" I see." Answered the girls mother. " So when will he be hear?"  
" We agreed on about 7:00 which gives me an hour." She answered as she took her first bite of the cereal. Not a couple bites later before the cereal was completely devoured.  
After her breakfast, she went to the upstairs bathroom to shower. She felt refreshed when she stepped into the shower. It's warm water seemed so gentle. After showering, she had gone to her room and dressed in her normal spring attire.  
A white cap sat atop her dark hair that was now neatly combed into locks that were kept together by golden hair clips . She wore a black shirt that slowly modified into a skirt as it melted into the lower body area. Under it, a slightly larger pinkish skirt rested. Her feet were fitted with black knee socks that were covered over by pink boots.  
The girl had gotten finished getting ready in thirty minutes, leaving her another thirty for herself. But that idea dissolved with the ring of a door bell.  
She answered the door, and as she predicted, Barry stood there toying around with his own fingers. " Oh hey Dawn!" He said as he glanced upwards, finally noticing her presence.  
The boy standing at the door was a year older than Dawn, who was fourteen. He had frizzy blond hair that was separated into what looked like two blotchy flames that sat on his blond head. His eyes were abnormally volcanic orange. Something most of his clothes seemed to be themed after. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was striped with white and orange. A greenish bag went over one soldier and floated gently at his side.  
" Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
" Yeah, I just got finished. I thought that I had some time to myself, but I should've assumed that you would be impatient and sprint over hear, huh?" She answered as she scratched the back of her head.  
" Whatever," Barry shrugged. But as he wiped the careless gesture from his face, his orange eyes ignited with fiery emotion. " Wanna race to the lake?"  
Dawn could think up a dictionary of words to describe Barry. But if she could choose a few that seemed most fit, it would be these. Fast, competitive, impolite, and above all, impatient.  
" Sure!" Answered Dawn as her eyes bursted with the same fire, but has Barry soon learned, it had a bit more burn than his own.  
The lakefront was only about a mile away, so it would take no more than five minutes, no problem. Dawn ripped through the grassy plains, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. What fueled her legs to not tire was the fact that there was rivalry.  
" Do you give up yet?" As Dawn turned her head. She was coming up to the entrance of the lake. The entry point was marked by a group of trees. But unfortunately, as Dawn gazed into another direction, she stampeded into another person.  
" Dawn, watch-" Barry's sentence was interrupted as she collided with the stranger. The person flew a yard, before he slammed against a tree. His neck snapped upward instantly to see who had rammed into him. However, his angry expression immediately softened as he gazed into the girls face. Dawn didn't notice this because her eyes were still squeezed shut as if she was still going through the hard hitting collision.  
A moment went by before her eyes fluttered open and she noticed the boy she had ran into. Sincere regret billowed up in her gut before she sprinted over to the stranger.  
" Oh my gosh!" she said apologetically. " Are you alright?" She asked.  
The boy gazed into her eyes and she was astonished. She took in his appearance within a second. His hair had the similar dark coloring that hers had. His young face contained attractive features as well. He also wore a red hat, that seemed oddly shaped, a lot like a beret. His clothing consisted of a blue jacket, but it wasn't near as blue as his oceanic eyes. Under the unzipped jacket, he wore a scarlet red tee shirt and a necklace. The necklace had a silvery string that surrounded his neck and converged on one point that held a bluish crystal. Dawn could feel her face redden.  
" I'm so sorry for my carelessness." Dawn quickly responded.  
" It's my fault really," Said the boy with a cheery smile. " I should've looked at where I was going."  
As the two were conversing, Barry interrupted rudely with an impatient holler. " Ya know, I'm here too!"  
" Oh, sorry Barry." Answered Dawn with her polite tone. She quickly moved over to help Barry up as well.  
" So what brings you here this early in the morning?" Asked the boy.  
" Barry and I were just going to check out the Red Garydos rumor of the lake!" answered Dawn enthusiastically. " What are you doing here?" She asked.  
" Oh, uh well I work as an assistant for professor Rowan. The head Pokemon researcher of the Sinnoh region." he answered. " So he asked me to give the starters a bit of exercise." And as if on cue, three Pokemon emerged from hiding behind the trees.  
" They're so cute!" Exclaimed Dawn as she observed the three Pokemon. She was gazing at a small penguin-like creature. The top of its head and it's back were painted a navy blue, while his face and belly were colored in a much lighter tone of the same color. He had beady eyes that added to the cuteness appeal greatly. It's beak and feet were brightly colored with yellow.  
Barry was eyeing a different Pokemon. It seemed like a turtle to Dawn. However, it bared a stem with two leaves on its head. His eyes were beady as well, but much larger. It's shell was obviously made of fertile soil too. It's legs gradually expanded into a cylinder like footprint and it's mouth converged into one toothy point.  
The final creature was most obviously a chimp. It's fur seemed like an orange blaze that surrounded his bare belly. Which seemed to contain a slight curve. This Pokemon had the only real eye color of the three. Which was a fiery crimson that looked like it could light up a cave. For a tail, it had kindled fire that burned brightly but gently.  
" My names Lucas by the way." Said the boy as he held out his hand, interrupting Dawns observations.  
Dawn looked at it for a moment before she realized that she probably needed to shake it. " My name is Dawn." She replied gently.  
" Very nice to meet you." Answered Lucas in a mannerly tone. Then Barry decided to butt into their banter.  
" Nice to meet you too!" Barry said as he finished looking at the turtle-like Pokemon. However, he said it in his sarcastic voice. Something Lucas had less experience with. So he was not able to fully understand what he was trying to say. But Dawn knew Barry well, and nudged him slightly with her elbow. He chuckled mischievously at her reaction.  
Lucas let himself express a small smirk before he heard his ringtone activate. He took out the source of the ringing from his pocket. It proved to be a small reddish device with many small buttons and flashing lights. Lucas firmly pressed a large button with his thumb, and with a small beep a holographic image projected an elderly mans face.  
The picture projected was only from the from the top of the mans head, down to his shoulders. His face was very stern and gruff. His stark white hair seemed to climb down the side of his face in the form of sideburns. They eventually continued into a beard that went along his chin and to his upper lip. His appearance from what Dawn could see was gentlemanly. Dawn could see where Lucas got his mannerisms if he assisted the professor so much. He wore a white buttoned shirt, however it was no whiter than his hair. The shirt was covered over by a dark blue vest, and a necktie that was chocolatey brown. After the image stopped shimmering, the professor began to speak.  
" Lucas!" the man said in his rough voice. " Are the Pokemon doing alright?" He asked sharply.  
" Yes professor." Lucas said instantly, in a respectful gesture.  
" Great to hear! I just wanted to check up on you, I know how much trouble you can get yourself into."  
Lucas started to scratch his head and nervously chuckle. Rowan's words surprised Dawn to say the least. With his graceful tones and courteous actions, she thought he was anything but mischievous.  
Once the conversation was over, Lucas pocketed the device. Once he looked down, he noticed that one of the Pokemon were completely attached to Dawns leg. It was the one known as Piplup, the penguin Dawn was eyeing earlier.  
" So I guess Piplup has taken a liking to you." He said with a slight laugh.  
" AAAH! Get it off! Get it off!" Screamed a loud voice. It was Barry's quite obviously. Lucas and Dawn looked over to see the environmental turtle clinging onto the blondes face.  
" Turtwig!" Exclaimed Lucas sternly, as he gripped the turtles back shell and pulled. It took a couple of seconds before the turtle unlatched itself from the boys face.  
" Sorry about that." Apologized Lucas, with his hand out held. Barry took it as Lucas helped him up. Barry didn't realize he was even on the ground before Lucas offered his services to help him up.  
" How long was that Turtwig on your face?" Asked Dawn.  
" Oh, maybe two minutes!" He shouted with anger.  
" Sorry," Dawn stated. " I guess we didn't notice you!"  
" Well don't sugar coat it please!" He hollered in a sarcastic tone.  
Lucas began to snicker at his reaction as he pulled a Pokeball from his pocket. It was blood red on the top and pure white on the bottom. With glimmering light, the Turtwig was gone, trapped within the futuristic device. He did the same thing with the Piplup and the behaved Chimchar, that had watched everything fall into place. Lucas put the three Pokeballs in his pocket before walking away.  
" I've gotta go, but it was nice meeting you two!" he said. " I'll see ya later...maybe."  
" Bye." Dawn responded nicely before she turned around to Barry. " Well he was nice." Dawn said with a light blush.  
" Yeah, a little to perfect for my taste. But I can see the appeal." He said with an annoying grin. Dawn could see what he meant just by the look he was giving her. She sighed and wordlessly, they entered the lake.  
There was a small bit of land, at the entrance before they saw the lake. The surface was glistening because of the morning rays that reflected off of the waters. The lake was still and peaceful. It hardly seemed like the place where a serpent like creature would settle. The two didn't stay there for long, as far as they could tell, there was nothing to see. Either that Pokemon was sleeping, it didn't want to surface, or the rumors were just that. Rumors.  
" Well that was disappointing." Said Barry sadly with a frown on his face.  
" Yeah, but it was really pretty." Answered Dawn.  
" I guess." Barry responded, but he still had a frown.  
Dawn came home at around 6:00 that night. She had eaten a large lunch at Barry's house, so she wasn't craving much. A snack maybe. So she entered the kitchen and once again searched for good food in the pantry. As she was searching, her mother came into the kitchen in her work clothing. As Dawn turned around with a couple granola bars, her mother began to speak.  
" Dawn, I'll be working until 2:00 in the morning, so I will need you to do your chores before I come back." She stated while pulling a long list out of her purse. As she handed the list to her daughter, Dawn began to sigh. Her mother was great at finding unnecessary chores for her to do. As far as Dawn was concerned, these chores would take her the whole night.  
Once her mother had left, Dawn got started on her chores. She started by swiping the floor with her broom. At times, she felt like Cinderella, always cleaning and doing immense amounts of chores. She swept the floor neatly and put all the crumbs and dust in one mountainous pile. She then scooped it up and threw it in the trash.  
Dawn continued with her chores around the house. Once she was finished sweeping the upstairs she moved downstairs and repeated the cycle. Eventually, she moved on to mopping. The large strings seemed to shoot out in every direction imagined before she willed it to move in one certain direction, in which the strings gathered on the opposite end. Leaving a wet clean trail behind it.  
After these chores were done, she moved onto smaller ones. These included taking out the trash, and although only two people lived in the house at the moment, there were at least eight in the entire house. She eventually moved on to feeding their Umbereon, where something unexpected happened.  
Dawn went out to her backyard and stood on her porch. The porch had many chairs and tables with umbrella shading. Two bowls were set out near the end of the porch. One contained poffins, Umbereon liked the Sitrus and Oran berry mixture. The other bowl just had a simple amount of water. However the bowls at the moment were drained, so Dawn had to refill it. She took the pitcher of water she had with her and slowly poured it into the bowl. As she did this she saw a small yellowish glimmer explode from behind a large tree in her backyard, it was followed by a cry of sharp pain.  
She cautiously walked over to the tree and took a look. A horrified expression flashed across her features as she stared at the fallen Umbereon.  
Umbereon was usually a strong Pokemon. She had black fur that resembled midnight. A yellow ring could be seen along the ankles of her four legs. Another one could be seen as it wrapped around her tail. Her eyes that were usually blood red, were now unseeable. As Umbereon had her eyes squeezed shut. But Dawn could see her breathing, she knew that the Umbereon was alive. Unfortunately the Pokemon above the fallen Umbereon noticed the spying girl. He silently crept towards Dawn. She could see his limbs flex and his senses sharpen. She was paralyzed by fear as she realized the rogue Pokemon was moments away from pouncing. Eventually, the ferocious monster leapt.  
Dawn shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the end. But luckily the Pokemon never made contact. She opened her eyes to see a tiny blue penguin let out a stream of rapid fire bubbles repeatedly strike the Pokemon. She recognized the move as Bubble Beam. Before the Pokemon could retaliate, the penguin, who Dawn realized was the Piplup she had meet earlier, jumped on top of the gruesome opponent and started pecking the disastrous beast. The creature simply swatted the tiny Piplup away and leapt over the fence that separated Dawns house from a forest.  
Dawn quickly ran over to the Piplup to make sure he was okay. Luckily, he only came off with a bruise from where the predator Pokemon was had struck him away. After she was done checking up on the cuddly penguin, she ran over to the Umbereon that was unconscious in the grass. She didn't know what to do until yet again she struck out with luck.  
" Piplup?" She heard a familiar voice shout.  
" Lucas?" She muttered under her breath. Piplup hearing the call of Lucas shouted into the air with a shrill tone. Moments after this, she heard the petering of Lucas' feet. He had probably mapped out the source of Piplups screech. Dawn quickly took up the Piplup and rushed to her front yard where she planned to ask Lucas for his help. He was a professors assistant, so if anyone knew how to help her out with Umbereon, it was him.  
Dawn ran to her front yard, she was trying to fight back tears. Lucas jogged up to her as he began to notice the Piplup she carried in her hands.  
" Thanks Dawn! Sorry-" his sentence was interrupted as he came to the realization that Dawn was fighting back tears. " What's wrong Dawn!" He said in shock. After his exclamation, she couldn't hold it back. She quickly let the tears stream down her face.  
" O-our Umbereon was a-attacked by a P-Pokemon." she stammered. Dawn quickly wiped off the tears on her face and spoke clearly. " She was hurt very badly!" At the words, terrifying images of the fallen Umbereon began to flood back into her brain, putting her on the brink of tears once more. But Lucas, didn't seem a worried one bit.  
" Don't worry." He said with a stern but somehow gentle voice. He gazed at a single point as if he was trailing off. But his expression made it obvious that he was just thinking. Seeing this made Dawns tears stop suddenly. Her earlier sad and defeated face was gone.  
" This shouldn't be too hard." Said Lucas as he took a small spray bottle from out of his backpack. Dawn was leading Lucas to her backyard, where it all took place. Once Lucas and Dawn made it to the backyard, Lucas stood wide eyed at the sheer size of the yard. He saw the greenest grass he had ever seen, even by Twinleaf's standards. The large tree seemed to possess the spirit of nature as it seemed so beautifully ideal. You could see large roots before they dug into the earth. What seemed like a million branches, were holding up a giant emerald blob of leaves. However, what ruined the gorgeous backyard was the fallen Pokemon.  
Lucas hurried over to the Pokemon that was whimpering under its breath. Dawn sprinted behind Lucas, still tightly gripping the Piplup between her arms.  
" Dawn." said Lucas in a calm tone. " I'm going to give Umbereon a super potion. This May sting her a bit so you need to keep her down." He said.  
Dawn didn't understand why she had to do this, but she did as she was told. She set down the cute little penguin and hugged the slow breathing Umbereon. Lucas let a moment pass before he let out three short squirts of the bottle. It toke her a moment before she realized that the heartbeat of the Umbereon was beating slightly faster, as well as her breathing. She could feel her muscles tense up as they usually did. Then she realized why Lucas wanted her to keep the Umbereon down.  
It happened in a movement faster than lightning. Faster than sound, with more speed than light. Before Dawn knew it, Umbereon was at Lucas' face with her teeth bared. A moment went by before Umbereon realized what she had done and her previously ferocious face was replaced with one of gratitude.  
" I'm so sorry!" Said Dawn.  
" Oh, it's no problem. That's what happens when a Pokemon is that low in health, and it is replaced suddenly. They get a little aggressive, which is why I wanted you to hold her down. But it only lasts for a moment." he said with a smile. " No scientists no why, some believe that it's an emotional build up or something."  
" Emotional build up?" Dawn asked, obviously confused.  
" Yeah," answered Lucas. " Like when you can't express emotion you previously wanted to express. It just builds up until you can finally let it out. It doesn't make all that much sense. But it's the only theory for why that would happen." A moment went by before he continued. " Well! Good day." He said as he began to sit up.  
" Are you gonna take Piplup with you?" She asked. As the blue penguin was doting around with the flowers and small bugs that lurked in the grass. Then she saw it. The moment she saw his different smile. Her mind instantly flashed back to what the professor had said earlier that morning.  
" I know how much trouble you can get yourself into." He had said. At first she hadn't believed it. How could such a gentleman turn so quickly to the troublemaking side? The evidence was in front of her. His face had a mischievous smirk that seemed so different from the gentle one she had previously witnessed.  
" Don't worry about it, I have a plan." He stated. " By the way, I saw a list of chores resting on your table. On it, in red letters it said 2:00. In which you have an hour. And it would seem logical that you head down the list." he said. " And seeing as how you had not yet washed the counters, which was number five on the list out of number twenty-one. You have quite a few chores to finish within an hour." An astonished face seemed to overshadow any other hint of emotion etched into Dawns face. She quickly recollected herself to respond.  
" Your point being?" She asked.  
" That I would be glad to help." He said as he met her gaze with that polite look he usually had.  
" Sure!" She said, returning the smile.  
The two teenagers sprinted around the house. They quickly but efficiently completed chore after chore. Dawn quickly scrubbed the counters clean as Lucas cleaned out all the bathroom showers. As he continued in the bathrooms with the sinks and toilets, she dusted around the house. The two picked up any debris or trash they found around the rooms. They neatly stacked the pillows in nice fluffy stacks. The two crashed into the green couch in front of the flat screen in a tired grunt as they finally finished. It was 1:50 AM. They had ten minutes, the smell of chemicals and cleaning supplies seemed to stuff their noses.  
" So what did you mean by you wanting me to keep Piplup for the night?" Asked Dawn.  
" It's a surprise!" he said. " Just listen hear, tomorrow, bring Piplup around to the lab in Sandgem town. Okay? I have an idea and I would appreciate it if you just let it stay secret." He finished.  
" Alright!" She said in an almost disappointed tone. However, their jolly moods were incinerated into disastrous oblivion as they heard the sound of the garage door. They both jumped off the couch and scrambled in panic.  
" What are we going to do?" Asked Dawn with a desperate expression. What was her mother going to think if she saw her alone with a boy? And Lucas knew he couldn't very well walk out through the front door! Luckily, Lucas' quick thinking saved the day. He began to eye the back door. He could easily sneak out through the back gate after her mother was inside.  
" Dawn, Piplups Pokeball is on your desk okay? Remember to head towards Sandgem town with Piplup in your possession." he said. " I'll see you tomorrow." He finished as he bolted for the back door just as my mother walked in.  
" Wow! This place looks very clean Dawn!" Exclaimed Dawns mother as she walked through the door. However, Dawn was absent minded, she busy was thinking about how she could ever make such a great friend in one day.


End file.
